Stand in the Rain
by Ocean Starfly
Summary: PLEASE READ! Oneshot. Hitoshi is running, so Ayumi will chase him. Songfic with "Stand in the Rain." If you review, I'll review your story s so please review! Thank you! Details/summary inside. Original story using my friend's character.


Hello all! I just wanted to explain a few things before you read this. First off, Hitoshi is an adorable character created by my friend. Ayumi is an otaku girl who sees as though she's in a manga/anime. She thinks that Hitoshi looks like an anime character and decides to stalk him. When she is discovered, they become friends. I am planning to write out Hitoshi's story, so please read this and review it! I'll review your stories if you do! I promise! If I don't you can yell at me. This story is just kinda random, after Hitoshi and Ayumi have become friends. Oh, and Hitoshi is blind in one eye and usually has a bandage over it. He pretty much is always wearing bandages, because his father abuses him.

Disclaimer: Hitoshi belongs to my friend. "Stand in the Rain" belongs to it's respectful owner(s). Ayumi and the plot are mine.

Plot: Hitoshi is running and Ayumi decides to follow him. Meanwhile, the rain pours down on them...

_He never slows down_

_He doesn't know why but he knows that when he's all alone,_

_feels like it's all coming down_

I saw him running. Something made me look out the window just as he passed by my house. I ran out the door, grabbing my coat and only slowing enough to slip on my shoes. His name tore from my lips.

_He won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and he fears if he cries that first tear,_

_the tears will not stop raining down_

He didn't stop. So I ran too. I chased after him, bursting between the lengthening shadows of the evening. But soon those shadows melted together, forming solid gray. A single drop splashed my face, causing me to look up. Another drop hit me, and then another. Soon, it was pouring.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain._

The rain poured down on us, still running and chasing. I wondered why he was running. It was just like a scene from an anime, with perfectly timed rain even. As the water slipped over my eyes I wondered if he was crying, salty tears mingled with the fresh falling water. Ahead of me, I could see his shadowy form, no longer running but standing above the river. I called out his name, but he didn't respond.

_He won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with himself and the fear's whispering if he_

_stands he'll fall down_

My footsteps had faltered when I saw he had stopped. I walked forward until I was behind him; I touched his arm gently. He whirled suddenly, throwing my hand off as his arms moved up defensively. Time seemed to slow, like it always does in dramatic moments like this. I saw terror in his only visible eye. Fresh bruises thrust suspicion or understanding into my mind; I wasn't sure which. A flicker of something I didn't know flickered in the deep depths of his eyes that I barely registered, not knowing if it was real or imagined. Then his foot slid and he tumbled down the slope.

_He wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything he's running from_

_wants to give up and lie down_

I screamed and slid down the wet, grassy slope after him. He lay, unmoving on the ground. When I reached him I pulled on his arm until he was sitting. He didn't resist, but when I tried to look in his face he turned sharply away. Rain dripped steadily from his bright red hair, which stood out almost comically in the dreary scene.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

He stood up slowly and I followed suit. We stood there in the pouring rain, not saying a word. The river rushed by, unperturbed by the event on its banks. The grass and trees bounced with each blow of rain water. The clouds were a solid mass of gray. Red and black bangs blocked his eye so I couldn't see. But I could see him biting his lower lip hard.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

I leaped forward, throwing my arms around his neck and nearly pushing him to the ground. he staggered back a few steps and I could imagine his shocked face. I hugged him, my head resting on his shoulder. I felt his arms move, slowly, before rushing to wrap over my back. We stood in the pouring rain, holding each other, standing through his pain. I didn't understand it all, and I knew the suspense would kill me. But it didn't matter. He was the best story I knew, the most lovable, adorable sad hero. And I wanted to be part of his story.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

Wow, this seems so much shorter on here than it did on paper. Please review so I can improve! You know you want to hear Hitoshi and Ayumi's story! Just push that beautiful button down there and type up a few wonderful critiques/compliments for this story!


End file.
